


Work around

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex loves his son and Kon loves him too. Clark loves to see the part of Lex that worries and cares for their son
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Work around

“Dad.” Kon murmured as Lex held his face. He was staring up at his son completely ignoring the League and the Titans. “I have to go. I’ll be fine. I’ll be careful.” Kon’s excitement was in his tone. “I have all the protective measures and I swear I’ll be fine. One month maybe not even that long!”

“You.” Lex said softly. “Are going to be out there. In space and then with strange aliens surrounded by what amounts to children-“

“Aw come on Lex.” Kon tried to speak but was hushed by Lex’s finger.

“Children in my eyes and in their own mentors’ eyes.” Lex said softly. “And all of you can hold your own but not when the playing field is uneven. Do you understand what I’m saying? Some things make me worry Kon and you being out there trying to do the right thing.” Lex paused. “You’re my son.”

Kon’s smile was slow and wide. “I know that Dad.”

“You’re my only.” Lex stressed. “Son and I care about you very much. The most valuable thing that I have. The most perfect thing I’ve had a hand in. That’s you.” Kon’s light blush as his father spoke made Clark smile. He knew the others were bristling around them but one of his secret pleasures was watching Lex and Kon interact. Even now when Lex was holding up the departure.

“I’ll be back before you know it Dad.” Kon murmured. “I’ll be back home- this is such a great opportunity! Think about it. We’re going to do exciting things. I’m going to space.” He whispered. “I’m going to see so much and we’re doing this for earth. I know you’re not happy about it but don’t you trust me?”

Lex’s eyes looked conflicted. Clark watched the way his fingers tensed as they framed Kon’s face. He had the feeling if Lex could get away with it Kon wouldn’t be going anywhere. Certainly he wouldn’t be out fighting as Superboy. “I love you.” Lex said softly.

“But do you trust me?” Kon said softly. “Do you trust me to go out there and come back?” Lex’s silence made Kon’s voice waver. “Dad?”

“There are many things you have yet to see and learn.” Lex took a deep breath. “I trust you to protect your friends. To try your best. I trust you to live up to the code and standards you’ve chosen for yourself. I trust that you will do your best to make it back home. Kon… the universe is a harsh place.”

“Good thing I have the strength of two awesome dudes to make sure I can handle it.” Kon’s boast made Lex smile. “I love you Dad.”

“I love you too. So much.” Lex tugged Kon down until the two hugged tightly. “Hurry home.”

“I will.” Kon’s muffled voice made Clark smile. While he and Kon had engaged in their own goodbye this was a different thing to watch. Kon and Lex’s bond was just so different but no less beautiful. “Mercy.” Kon pulled back to address Lex’s bodyguard. “I’m leaving Dad to you.”

“Of course.” She inclined her head to Kon. “We will be waiting on your safe return.”

“Take care of my Dad.” Kon smiled before he clasped Lex’s arms. “A month or less Dad. I swear. We’ll do this right. Red Robin and Red Hood are going to be there you know? we have this.”

“I know you do.” Lex smiled. “I know you do.”

X

“Just how long.” Bruce spoke up. “Will it take your son to realize that you engineered this entire trip in the first place?” A startled sound escaped Clark before he could control himself. he glanced at Lex to find the other man had a smile playing on his lips. He was totally relaxed.

“My son is an intelligent young man but he has a long way to go before he can run circles around me.” Lex slightly turned to Mercy who stood slightly behind him. “Mercy cancel my business plans for the next three weeks and if you can. Can you make my dinner arrangements with Mrs Amanda.” His smile was wicked and slow. “As they say… when the mouse is away.”

“Wait.” Clark interrupted as he raised a hand. “Hold on… what was all of that back then? I thought you didn’t want him to go to space! You let him?” He paused. “You sent Kon to space?”

“He honestly needs the experience.” Lex said dryly. “But it is bigger than that. His little team need bigger milk runs. There is only so much can do stuck on earth. Even though earth can be a hell show. Gotham certainly is.” Bruce twitched at that and Lex sneered at him. “Prove me wrong Batman. I dare you.” He turned back to Clark and folded his arms. “I love Kon and as much as I want him with me; I can’t do that. It would ruin is development.”

“Your actions are not that noble.” Bruce interrupted. “This has far more to do with your dating history and Kon-El’s tendency to meddle with it.”

Lex’s light shrug made Clark widen his eyes. “I adore my son but being cockblocked at every turn is rather distracting. I haven’t had an exciting date in months. I don’t mind going without but I don’t see why I should have to. Kon had a tendency to over react.” Lex tilted his head to the side as he considered Bruce. “It’s been very frustrating. It’s better for all of us if I take a small holiday and then go back to being as chaste as a nun.”

“Your dating choices are alarming.” Bruce growled. “He’s worried about you.”

“Nothing wrong with a little risky fun. A scandal here or there.” Lex snickered. “But by the time he puts the pieces together and realizes that I engineered the entire little mission… he’ll be too far away to do anything about my dates. That is what you call checkmate.” Lex purred. “I adore my fun but I like a little spice.”

“Kon’s going to get revenge.” Clark pointed out. Lex’s eyes darted to him and the smile that spread across his face reminded him of a younger Lex.

“Let him try. I’m not that old for him to run circles around me. He has a long way to go before he can beat his old man. If anything I’m looking forward to seeing just what he’s going to do. He’s a Luthor.” Lex laughed. “The next few weeks are going to be fun… you lot should be happy. I’m not going to do anything but see a lot of dangerous strangers for carnal activities.” When Clark choked on his spit Lex laughed before he turned away. Mercy fell into step behind him.

“Damn it Lex.” Clark muttered when he regained his tongue. He glanced at Bruce who had moved to the communicator system. “Think we should tell Kon now?”

“He’ll figure it out eventually. This will work to our advantage. Besides… Luthor blowing off steam works out for us. Less time to work on devious plots.” Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. His life couldn’t be simple or normal at all.


End file.
